Strip or Dare
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Full summary inside. Goldies talk about what happened last night... Please Review and Comment!
1. Our time off

Author's Note: hi, this is Zack. This story is just for fun so don't even think about it. Yeah, you guessed it, this will somehow scar someone. Remember, this is just for fun and to kill time and boredom. I don't own anything..... I just like the story. And you can read this story even if you don't know The Lost Canvas.

Summary: The 12 Gold Saints are left in Sanctuary alone. Mayhem is ignited when all plays Strip or Dare and to make it worse, some of them are drunk. What will happen? Beware of OOC.

Left Alone

The Night Off

"My dear saints, we and the other saints are going out for the night. Can I trust you to guard Sanctuary?" Athena asked the gold saints as the Pope sighed.

"You can trust us, Athena-sama," Sagittarius said. Scorpio and Cancer coughed silently as they exchanged looks.

Pope glared at the duo. "Don't even think about it, you two" he warned.

"Us?" Cancer said innocently. "Come on, Pope. We would never hurt someone." he said. Scorpio only chuckled on Cancer's response.

Pope sighed again. "Athena-sama, I think I will be left here with them," he said as he looked at the goddess.

Athena smiled and shook her head. "This is a trip for you to rest, Pope. They can handle themselves," she said. "They were left many times and nothing happened," she said. (Oh, little did she knew that her saints can hide something on her back)

Pope nodded rather hesitantly. "Fine." he finally said. He and Athena then dismissed them as they left for their trip.

"Now that the two and the other saints are gone, how 'bout we celebrate?" Scorpio said happily as he brought out wine and ale.

"You know we can't do that, idiot. We were given a task to guard, not to play around," Shion said.

"Yes, Aries is right, we must~ Libra! What are you doing?!" Sagittarius shouted as the dark haired male was now drinking. He took the bottle away from Libra and glared at Scorpio and Cancer, who also, were now drowning theirs.

Libra snatched the bottle from the archer and laughed. "Come on, Sisyphus. It's our night off," he said and drunk again. He gave the other saints bottle.

Taurus looked at Capricorn who glanced back. They both shrugged and drunk. Gemini was now on his fourth bottle. Even Pisces was drinking now.

Aries and Sagittarius looked at them. Aries realized three are not present. "Where are Leo, Virgo and Aquarius?" he asked.

The ones drinking didn't respond, they were all busy taking all the alcohol they could. Sagittarius shrugged. "That's enough!" he yelled at them.

Gemini stuffed a bottle in the archer's mouth. "Shut up and drink, already," he said smiling evilly. A taint of red was now forming on his cheeks identifying he's already drunk.

Too bad for Sagittarius, he is weak on alcohol. His eyes widen when he tasted the first drop of ale. He relaxes and drinks.

"Sisyphus! Don't!" Aries Shion shouted. Too late, the Sagittarius saint was already with them. He twitched when it was no use.

"Your turn," the Libra saint said. He and the other drunk saints, specifically; Cancer, Gemini, Pisces, and Sagittarius, were now holding bottles and was getting closer to Aries. (Imagine zombies going slowly for a fresh kill)

"Wait. Hold on," Aries said as he backed off. He was thinking of running but that will just make things worse.

"HELP!!!" Leo's voice echoed through the place. Aries sighed in relief as they stopped and looked at the direction of the sound.

"Leo!" Sisyphus said as he went to the place where his student was. Even though in that condition, he can still run that fast and also think that clearly. The others also went to the place where the shout started.

They were at the training grounds when they heard Leo's scream. While on their way to the place where it started. Unfortunately, that was at the Virgo's temple.

"That doesn't go that far! AAGGHH!" Leo's voice still echoed.

"Hold on! We're almost there!" Shion shouted. Before entering the temple, they all knocked on a frozen sheet of ice on the door.

Inside, the two older saints were 'tormenting' the Leo saint. Poor Regulus was on a Yoga position where his legs were on his head. Virgo was meditating just beside him as he moved a chess piece. Aquarius was reading a book as he also moved a chess piece.

"Aquarius! Take this sheet down!" Sagittarius Sisyphus yelled.

Degel looks at him and blinks. He lets the ice sheet shatter and looked closely at their leader. "You're drunk," he muttered as he took off his glasses.

Sisyphus was now helping his student. He just brushed off what the Aquarius saint said. The Virgo saint opened his eyes and looked at everybody else. "They're all drunk," he muttered to his chess opponent.

Dohko was chuckling. As he again drunk. "Well, since we're all here. Let's play Strip or Dare," he said as he emptied his bottle. And brought out a deck of cards. (Yes, cards are already invented at this time)

Degel stood up and went out, as Virgo Asmita followed. "We're not playing," Asmita said.

Leo, too innocent and confused, stood up and looked at his drunk Senpias. "What's Strip or Dare?" he asked. All looks at him.

Scorpio smiled. Aries elbowed him on the chest. "You'd better take a good night's sleep," he said.

"Don't be such a mother, Shion," Scorpio Kardia said. He looks at the youngest gold saint. "Strip or Dare is a game where you choose, rather take something off of you or face a consequence," he said with an evil intention.

Before Regulus was about to join, Aries Shion knocked the living daylights out off him. He then carries the young saint to his temple living the others behind.

(Let's skip the boring parts, shall we? Shion was forced to play, Leo was on his temple knocked out, Degel and Asmita continued their game on the Aquarius temple. The others are now on the Pisces temple playing.)


	2. Strip or Dare

Author's note: since someone wants to know how Shion was dragged in the mess, I'll happily write how. To all of you reading this, please comment. Just click the review button. And write your feelings out. Just don't go so far as to sue me. Enjoy! And once again, this is just to take my time off my school work. And I'm making another twisted story.... in which Degel turns into a female for 24 hours...... poor him.... hahaha, I'm just wondering if you readers want to read it..... it not, then I'll just share it with my sane freinds..... hahaha.... enjoy

Shion joins!

After he took the young lion to his den, Shion sighs deeply as he knew he was safe here. Too bad, the Sagittarius saint was Leo's master. The brown haired saint went in and dragged Shion outside. Shion manages to escape his leader's powerful grip and crawls to the ground.

"Come on, Aries. You are the bravest among us. Why are you trying to run from a harmless game?" Sisyphus asked as he followed the Aries saint.

"You are dead wrong! That game almost scarred me! Do you know how much I suffered that game?" he yelled back.

"Don't be so over dramatic, Aries," the Cancer saint said from behind their leader.

"Yeah, we didn't scar you. We only let you face reality," Scorpio said.

Shion only snorted. He gritted his teeth and let his guard down. A wrong choice, Capricorn and Gemini was behind his back and sacked him. They then carried the squirming sack to the Pisces temple.

Strip or Dare

"Let's begin," Cancer Manigoldo said as he distributed the card. "The least card number will the one to play" Cancer said. The least was both Libra Dohko and Aried Shion who had ten. Shion and Dohko were the ones to play.(Lucky them... hehe). The Cancer saint smiled mischievously. "Dare?" he asked the yellow haired male.

Shion was tied to a chair where his cosmo or other technique can't break him out. Shion gulped and prayed this was going to be a right decision. "Dare," he muttered.

Dohko only took off his tiara/helmet off. He grinned at Shion.

Manigoldo's smile turned into a grin. "Drink up," he said and pushed the bottles to the wide eyed saint.

They all forcefully shoved the drinks to his mouth. After the third, he was already drunk. They untie him and made him distribute the cards.

Scorpio got the lowest. The dark haired male grinned and took off his helmet/ tiara. He then distributed the cards.

The scorpion distributed the cards. The lowest were twos, given to Albafica and Manigoldo. Manigoldo twitched. Albafica, being drunk and all, only giggled.

Kardia was grinning mischievously. "Now then, Strip.... or Dare?" he asked the two.

Albafica removed removed his top armor, exposing his chest. (Don't sue me. I wasn't the one who came up with this scene. My friend forced me to) He licked his finger seductively and winked at Shion. Shion grinned and nodded. (thinking green? You're wrong!)

Manigoldo was blinking. He was thinking of running away, stripping, or choose the _manly_ way, go for the dare. He took a big breath and took off his helmet/tiara. His companions looked at him like he was kind of alien. (You all know that Manigoldo goes for challenges head on)

"Well, well, well. I didn't think our brave and powerful crab was scared of a little dare?" Kardia mocked. The sadist's smile was washed away with annoyance. He really wanted to play with the Cancer saint.

"Shut up, you crappy scorpion. You also didn't chose dare," the Cancer saint defended.

Kardia just chuckled.

They continued their argument while the crab distributed the cards.

"Hey, Dohko. Let's exchange," the sadist muttered and took the Libra's card. Dohko only nodded.

"That's not fair," Manigoldo whined. Kardia only smiled.

The lowest went to Dohko again. He groaned in frustration. "Dare," he said without thinking.

Kardia and Manigoldo tossed their little mocking contest and grinned at each other. Before they could offer any dares, the Capricorn saint, El Cid yelled.

"I dare you to have a hell kiss with Shion!" he yelled pointing at the two like a little kid. All eyes were now on the Libra saint.

Even though he's drunk, he knows what he was doing. He blushes madly. Before he could say something, he found himself being dragged to the nearest closet.

"Don't be such a chicken," Shion said and closed the door.

"Only ten minutes! Don't go too far!" Cancer yelled. Pisces brought out an hour glass and waited.

They heard moans and groans. They also heard Shion's name a couple of times.

Time's up. Cancer stands up and bangs the door. "Open the damned door! It's already past ten minutes!" he yelled.

"Five more minutes!" came the muffled voice of Shion.

Cancer twitched. He motioned to El Cid to cut down the door. The Capricorn saint nodded and uses Excalibur. The door was cut into two.

They all twitched at the sight. They saw a half naked Dohko panting heavily under Shion. They were red and sweaty from their little scene. Gemini was forced to pull Shion away from the Libra saint. [ Hell kiss is like seven minutes in haeven but hell kiss takes longer since the kiss must make the two sweaty and they must feel hell to get to heaven...]

The ace of flower was with the Taurus saint. "Dare?" Kardia challenged the the bull.

Taurus grinned. "You're on," he muttered.

"I dare you to make Degel and Asmita join the game," he said.

Taurus, who was now a little sober, twitched. They all knew that the two will kill anybody who will ruin their game. He sighs and stands up and leaves the temple.

* * *

Author's note: My twisted minded friend wants this story to be posted. His idea, not mine.... If I ever made this chapter, this would end up with lots of lemony scenes...... Sue him if you want.....

By the way, did you have fun? if not I'll make it worse..... hehehe, Next chapter: Asmita and Degel Joins


	3. Degel and Asmita Finally Joins

Author's note: here we are, the third of my story. Asmita and Degel finally joins! How will the game turn out? Will the saints have fun or just walks into a oneway ticket to their death? Haha! Enjoy! And you already know it.... ALL MY FICS ARE RATED AND TWISTED! BEWARE OF OOC!

Summary: Degel and Asmita are forced to join the twisted game of the other saints. They encounter various types of kisses and closet scenes. Could they handle the dares or will they blow up and kill everything that moves. Enjoy!

* * *

Asmita and Degel Joins

The Taurus saint was now on the eleventh temple. "Virgo! Aquarius!" he yelled. He enters the temple and felt the cold air. He shuddered what was worse, being here to take the two or the consequence he'll face after. He went to one of the rooms and sees the two meditating.

"What do you want?" Asmita asked. Taurus took a deep breath and launched himself forward. This motion took the two by surprise. Degel dodged but was too late to react when the Taurus saint was running off with the Virgo saint. (Don't ask how he did that, he is the fastest among the saints after all.)

Degel immediately follows as he tried to freeze the moving target. Virgo was unconscious and can't do anything. For the Taurus saint, he got in the Pisces temple just in time before Degel can freeze his ass. (Not my idea, remember that...)

Taurus sighed in relief as Sisyphus dragged him just in time. Degel came in and faced his leader. "Give Asmita back," he said as the atmosphere became cold.

The Sagittarius saint was grinning evilly. "Do you have a relationship with him?" he asked. (Yes, I know. This isn't Sisyphus. But hey at least I have a reason that he became so curious and horny. He was drunk!)

Degel raised his brow in confusion. "What in Hades' name happened to you?" he asked. Asmita woke up from the freezing air and looked at the two.

"Holy cow," he muttered. His eyes was wide open and was looking at their leader. Taurus got his composure back and looked at the archer. He laughed his ass off as he rolled on the floor.

"May I ask again. Why are you wearing make-up?" Degel said and looked down. "And a dress?" he added.

Too be specific, the Sagittarius saint was wearing a make-up which resembles him as the Pisces Albafica and a red dress which suits him perfectly. Sisyphus looked at his body and smiled. "Do you like it?" he said and gave Degel a sexy pose. Degel backed off.

"We'd better get out off here," Degel said to Asmita. Asmita nodded and stood up.

"Sisyphus! You're not suppose to go out~!" Albafica said as he went out holding a mascara. He looked at the four saints in front of him.

Degel looks at him. He was still backing off as their leader was going close to him. Asmita was now meditating but his face was as red as a tomato, as Taurus rolled under him, trying to get some air.

"Oh, I see. Sisyphus likes you," Pisces Albafica giggled. He then takes the Sagittarius saint in and also managed to pull the laughing Taurus saint. "Come in," he said to the two.

The Gemini saint went out and dragged the two in. They tied the two just like what they did to Aries Shion. Degel was muttering curses as Asmita yelled at them.

Sagittarius then sat down and distributed the cards. (Thankfully he changed) Virgo got five while Degel got four. A groan was heard when El Cid showed his card, ace. "Strip or dare?" Kardia asked his friend.

"Strip," the Capricorn saint said. He took off his helmet/tiara and drank another bottle of ale. He distributed the cards 'evenly'. The lowest went to Gemini Defteros.

Defteros grinned. "What will I do?" he said as he looked at his companions. Dohko was at the corner racking himself. Taurus got his composure and breaths in and out besides Gemini. Shion got his color back and was a little sober. The Aries saint can't remember what happened between him and Dohko. Cancer was arguing with Scorpio. Albafica was tightening the ropes of Asmita. Sagittarius was thinking some greenish dares with Capricorn.

"I dare you to let me out of here," Degel muttered.

"No." Defteros said.

"Aha! We dare you to French kiss Asmita!" Sagittarius Sisyphus yelled. "For a minute!" he added.

The Gemini saint only shrugged and went closer to the bewildered Asmita. Defteros holds the Virgo's shoulders and kissed the said male without any sign. Asmita's eyes shot open, revealing the blue orbs in it.

Defteros was nibbling at Asmita's lower lip to ask permission to enter. At first, Asmita refused but then, Defteros can be very persuasive. At the end, Defteros got what he wanted. After thirty seconds, Defteros went overboard. He was starting to remove the Virgo's armor slowly.

Since he was too slow to get it on, time was up. Cancer tapped the Gemini's shoulder and whispered to him to stop. The Gemini stopped and took his lips away from Asmita's. He licks his throbbing lips and goes to his seat.

Asmita was still wide eyed. He never experienced kissing before. "Defteros is a really GOOD kisser," he thought. He slowly closed his eyes and remained composed.

Degel looked at his friend with confusion. "How could you just sit there doing nothing while you lost your pride?" he demanded.

Asmita bowed his head to cover his face from the others. He then faces the Aquarius and smiled. Degel only shook his head with disgust.

Defteros was lost in his thoughts. He distributed the cards without thinking. The only thing that was on his mind was how to take the Virgo's whole 'pride' for himself. He shook his head and went back to the game.

Cancer got the lowest, three of hearts. "Dare!" he yelled out in frustration after Kardia teased him.

"Tomorrow, wear what Sisyphus wore. All the make-up, dress and pins," Scorpio said.

"No!" Manigoldo yelled hysterically. His reputation will be ruined.

"A dare is a dare," Scorpio muttered.

"Yeah, Cancer. You must do what he said," Capricorn and Taurus grinned. "If not, you'll have sex with Albafica," they both chorused.

Author's note: Poor Cancer. Okay, now this will be your choice. Will he do what the sadist says and wear the dress or will he have sex with the Pisces saint. You can also post what you want to see in the next chapter, just click the review button then type your choice and what you want to expect.... hope you enjoyed!

I will be out for the next week, since it is our exams by that day..... so your comments will be answered after that. Peace out!


	4. Game Over

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, (Jeane chugged a whole piece of chocolate in my throat). Well, the usual Read and Review or if you're too shy to publish your comment, give me a mail. This chapter will have some awkward pairings. Don't kill me if you are enraged. Just give me a mail then I'll edit it. For Yaoilover, I'll make the sex part in another story, I'm sorry... For Intensify, dude, I thank you for helping me....

Enjoy!

* * *

Cancer was glaring at the sadist. He shook his head in embarrassment and looks at his own feet. "I'll take the dress," he muttered and glared again. Scorpio chuckled and gave the cards to him. The lowest went to Capricorn.

Sagittarius chuckled and drunk another bottle. El Cid took off his upper armor and distributes the cards. He purposefully gave the lowest to the beautiful Albafica.

Albafica was thinking seriously. If he took dare, Scorpio Kardia will make him do something out of the blue. He then takes his helmet/ tiara off. He smiles at the muttering sadist.

The lowest went to the Kardia. The sadist was wide eyed, "I didn't see that coming," he muttered. He looks at the Pisces saint. "Dare," he said confidently.

Cancer was too shy to talk when Albafica gave him the permission to give a dare. The other saints laughed their asses off when they saw the Cancer saint blush madly.

"This is interesting," Virgo said to Aquarius Degel. Degel was also smiling, he nodded helplessly.

"Fine, if Manigoldo don't want to give the dare, I'll give it," he said finally standing up. He went near the Scorpio saint and whispered the dare. He smiles triumphantly after he gave the dare.

Scorpio gritted his teeth and glared at the blue haired saint. "A**h**e," he finally muttered. He distributes the the cards and gave the lowest to Albafica.

The said saint nodded and took his lower armor off. He distributes the cards and 'accidentally' gave the lowest to the Virgo saint.

"Strip or dare," the Pisces saint asked.

"I am not playing," the Virgo saint replied.

"That's not fair, Asmita. You got the lowest, so you have to," Sisyphus yelled.

The Virgo saint sighs. "Dare," he said.

"After the game, you will have to be my servant," Defteros said. (I told you this is an awkward pairing) Asmita nodded. How bad could that be?

The lowest went to Sagittarius. "Dare," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Everyone was thinking. "Give someone a lap dance," Albafica smiled and looked at Kardia.

The Sagittarius saint smiled. "You sure?".

The Pisces saint nodded.

The leader shrugged and pulled the tied Aquarius to a room.

Kardia stood up. He was about to kill the Sagittarius saint but Albafica stopped him. "Remember the dare," the Pisces saint said.

Kardia groaned in frustration and sat back down.

"Sisyphus! Stop!" Aquarius' voice was heard. They also heard a thump and a muffled sound.

"This is taking too long. I want it now!" Sisyphus' voice yelled.

"That's it," Kardia muttered and went to the door. He destroyed the door and blushed. He saw his 'crush' half-naked on the floor and also a half-naked Sisyphus on him. The scorpion twitched, before he could do something to the Sagittarius saint, the others tackled him on the ground.

"Let me go!" he said as he struggled.

"Kardia! They didn't do it!" Cancer reminded his friend. How can a single saint be this strong?

"I don't care! I want to kill him!" the Scorpio saint yelled. He struggled but with no luck.

After a couple of minutes, Kardia finally calmed down. He takes his tiara and leaves the temple. "I guess the game has ended," Pisces said rather sadly. He takes his stuff and goes to his room.

"Game over," Gemini muttered and drags the Virgo saint. Capricorn went to his temple and finds the frozen Taurus saint. He groaned in frustration as he chunked the ice away from the said saint.

Cancer and Sagittarius also went to their temples and had a night's sleep. Aquarius managed to free himself and muttered as he went to his own temple.

A figure was leaning on his entrance when he got there. "Kardia, what are you doing here?" Degel asked. He went near the said saint. "Thank you for running away," Degel added and placed a hand over the Scorpio's shoulder.

Kardia glared at him. The Aquarius saint backed off slightly. "What's the matter?" Degel managed to ask.

"You are," Kardia answered rather coldly. He slammed his hand next to Degel's face on the wall. "Why did you have to kiss him?" he demanded.

"I didn't do it," Degel defended. Kardia again slammed his hand. This made the green haired male silent. Degel looked at his friend. "I~".

Before the green haired saint can finish, soft lips met his. Time froze. After a couple of seconds, Kardia cuts the kiss when he knew his friend won't respond.

Degel was dumb struck. He covers his lips and looked at the retreating figure. "What~"

"To take your taste away from him," the scorpion darkly muttered. "Good night," he added and went down the stairs.

After some moments, the incident finally sips in Degel's head. Still covering his mouth, he smiled. "Thank you," he muttered and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Gwahahaha! Finally finished! Excuse the grammatical errors and misspelled words. This was rushed, mind you.... The last part was just to make the story longer.... Thank you, and once again, Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed......

Next Chapter: (Last one)

The Sanctuary was full of saints again! All the gold saints woke up having some hangover.... Libra tells his dream about being kissed and all the saints looked at Shion. Cancer goes out of his temple wearing a dress and Sisyphus was acting like nothing happened. Kardia still wants to take his revenge..... hahahaha!


	5. Hangover

The Sanctuary was full of saints again! All the gold saints woke up having some hangover.... Libra tells his dream about being kissed and all the saints looked at Shion. Cancer goes out of his temple wearing a dress and Sisyphus was acting like nothing happened. Kardia still wants to take his revenge..... hahahaha!

Author's note: Tell me again why was my last scene romantic? (Shudders) I think, there will be another chapter. Enjoy! Beware of OOC's. (Especially Albafica). Albafica's body has no poison in this story, I forgot to mention it in the first place....

Plus, please bear the grammatical errors and misspelled words. If you say that this was stupid, it was. Try doing two poems, three fanfics and six chapters.... all must be passed before 15... Enjoy this idiotic story, and please comment...

The Next Day

Aquarius Degel was having a great dream. (I'm not going to tell you the dream).

"Degel, wake up," Pisces Albafica's voice echoed through his head.

"Hm," Degel muttered and turned. Albafica raised a brow and shook the green haired male. "Oh god!" Degel yelled and opened his eyes. He blinks a couple of times and turns to Albafica.

"Uh, morning, Albafica," he greeted the Pisces saint. Albafica chuckled at his companion's expression.

"Morning too, Degel," the blue haired male smiled. "How was your night?"

Degel stared at his friend. "Fine," he replied and got up. He took a shower and dressed himself as Albafica waited outside.

"Where are we going?" Degel asked the Pisces saint as they went down the temples.

The two were now entering the Cancer saint. "To the training grounds," Albafica said.

Inside, they saw Scorpio Kardia dragging someone in a dress. Albafica tilted his head with curiosity. Degel had his jaw dropped. "Come on, your stupid crab! A dare's a dare!" Kardia yelled. He stopped a moment to see the two, he shook his head and dragged the Cancer saint. It took all of the Scorpio's might to drag the Cancer saint to the training grounds. The two other saints only followed.

"All right, Saints of Athena. You will have to~ OH MY ATHENA!" Sisyphus yelled. He clenched his chest and panted nervously. The bronze and silver saints raised their brows. "Uh, Um. You will have to go to the other side and carry some rocks," he announced. The saints saluted and went on their way.

"Nicely done, Sisyphus," Scorpio congratulated the leader of the Goldies. The other saints were already there and were gawking at Cancer. Gemini Defteros was rolling on the ground trying to catch his breath. Sisyphus was still gawking. Virgo Asmita was the only one who's expression didn't change.

Cancer stood up. "If the Pope sees me like this, there's gonna be trouble!" he growled. He was wearing a black backless gown, ruffles were around and the edges/hems were blue.

Gemini whistled. "Nice legs, crab," he commented. Virgo elbowed his companion.

The other saints sat beside Manigoldo in a semi-circle form. Taurus, Ares, Gemini, Virgo, Cancer, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Aquarius, Pisces, Libra, Capricorn.

"Um, Manigoldo. Why are wearing that thing?" a voice came from behind them. The youngest gold saint came to them with a troubled look.

All looked backed. They forgot. "Uh, well you see," Cancer tried to form a sentence.

"We dared him to wear it, last night. If you tell anyone, we'll personally see to it that you won't make it before the Holy war," Scorpio said darkly.

The Leo saint nodded. He sat next to Taurus and kept quiet.

Dohko was thinking deeply. "What happened last night?" he asked his companions. "I woke up in my room not having a major headache and my legs won't move. I laid there an hour or so," he absently mumbled.

Scorpio, Gemini, Cancer, Aquarius and Virgo looked at Shion. "What?" the blond saint asked.

Gemini patted him on the back and smiled mischievously. "Well done, Shion,"

"What did I do?"

Degel put on his glasses. "You were the one who did that to him. I heard groans and moans," he commented and looked at the bewildered Aries saint.

Shion was speechless. "How? Did we? Am I? Oh god," he shouted then covered his mouth.

Regulus was smiling wickedly. He then turns to Gemini. "Is that part of the game you played last night?" he asked the grinning Defteros. The demon looked at the youngest and shook his head. Regulus' smile disappeared and a blush was formed.

Degel and Virgo stood up and dragged the 'innocent' Leo saint. "This is not for you to hear," Virgo Asmita muttered. He, Leo and Aquarius went to where the silver and bronze saints were.

"Okay, now. Tell me what happened last night!" Sagittarius demanded and looked at the three sadists.

"Well, you see. When the other saints left, we smuggled some drinks in and chugged it in your throat," Gemini started. "You are really weak with alcohol," he commented.

"We played strip or dare. Asmita and Defteros kissed. I have to wear this. You tied down Degel and Asmita. Pisces had stripped," Cancer continued.

"You fucking kissed Aquarius, Libra and Aries had a Hell kiss. And the rest, a blur." Scoprio mumbled. Unknown to Sisyphus, Kardia was glaring at him and sharpening his nail.

Sagittarius touched his lip with a shocked expression. "I kissed Degel?" he repeated. "No wonder why my mouth was sweet and at the same time cold when I woke up," he muttered with a blush. He was now covering his mouth with his hand.

Kardia stood up and pointed his red nail at him. "Degel IS a GOOD kisser! You're just too rusty!" he yelled.

All eyes went to the Scorpio saint. Albafica grinned and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You kissed Aquarius! You didn't follow your dare!" he shouted at him.

Now, eight pairs of eyes stared at him. "What was the dare, Albafica?" Cancer asked.

"He should not talk or make any contact with Degel for a day."

Kardia glared at Albafica. Taurus rubbed his throbbing temples and stood up. "I better sleep this day out," he muttered and left.

Athena came to them with closed eyes and a smile on her face. They hid Cancer somewhere and let his Cosmo unnoticed. "Hello, my saints!" she greeted and opened her eyes.

Author's note: Rewriting my story so that it can be understood by people from higher places. Hahaha, hope you enjoyed it! Review and Comment!


End file.
